Gabriel Avenue
.]] Gabriel Avenue is a road in Burnout Paradise, located in the Harbor Town district. The half-mile Avenue is a relatively popular road in Harbor Town but it is only useful to reach other, more important roads when arriving on it was unintentional. Races and Marked Man events rarely include it in itineraries. The nearest landmarks are the Fort Lawrence Naval Yard found at the Hall Avenue and South Bay Expressway intersection to the West. Layout The street starts at the very expansive, multiple-road intersection with Lambert Parkway and Hamilton Avenue. The intersection is so wide and stretched that beginners could confuse Gabriel Avenue with the adjacent road called Parr Avenue since it meets the Parkway at the same spot. The street heads South (along its whole length) and swerves going uphill after passing a large construction site. Approaching Manners Avenue it goes under the I-88 and once across Manners, 4 access ramps to the interstate meet up with the Avenue. The last portion of Gabriel Avenue goes through an industrial area featuring the Paradise City Hire Co. (pictured right) before ending at the T-intersection with the South Bay Expressway. Events Players cruising along Gabriel Avenue will find only 2 events when freeburning offline. Shortcuts There are 3 countable shortcuts involving Gabriel Avenue and are considered to be very helpful should the player need to turn onto another road. Lambert Parkway & Harber Street :This building is part of a longer shortcut starting from the roof of the Paradise Wharf Car Park on Manners Avenue. *On the eastern corner of the first intersection of Gabriel Avenue is located a large construction site featuring an accessible building and several dirt paths and ramps. Parr Avenue *A few hundred yards after the intersection with Lambert Parkway, one will be able to spot an opening on the right. This short empty alley leads directly to Parr Avenue, facing the large open grass lawn (helping drivers recover after a long drift). Caution must be taken however, as the alley is straight and not curved. Typically, this shortcut will be taken in the opposite direction unless the player made a mistake by turning left too early. Manners Avenue *When approaching the swerving section of Gabriel Avenue, players needing to take a right onto Manners will be favored by a long alley way shooting straight across the corner in an almost straight line. The opening is on the right and the only hazards are Traffic due to limited visibility and the odd square corner preventing a close drift. This shortcut is reversible. Drive Throughs Gabriel Avenue does not include any Drive Throughs. Gameplay Strategies *Races: :Such events won't take players onto this road, but if it ever so happens, players will enjoy using the couple of shortcuts to access a more direct road. *Road Rage: :If taking down is your objective then aggressive players will find pleasure in ramming their opponents in the many walls and openings along the Avenue as well as into the decent amount of traffic that cruises this road. *Stunt Run: :Not many multipliers can be scored here as there are no ramps along the road. When heading northbound stuntmen will make little use of the ramp on the 1st story of the under-construction building since it doesn't allow for long Air Time. The only way to hit the billboard is to go through the whole shortcut starting at the top of the Car Park mentioned above, however this strategy isn't advised as getting to the top of the 4 level garage is just too time consuming compared to the points available. *Marked Man: :In an event where survival is key, Burnopedia can only recommend taking the shortcuts to stay off the Avenue and stay clear of the Marked Man Rivals or hazardous obstacles. See Also *Harbor Town *Paradise City Railroad *Paradise City Watercourses *I-88